


最后一夜

by Erechtheion



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Gen, the great purge
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 罗科索夫斯基被释放出狱，无奈身无盘缠，只好回到监狱过夜





	最后一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 18年的文
> 
> 写得很烂
> 
> 梗来自于某本罗科索夫斯基传记/我在网上不知道哪里看来的八卦，其实我觉得不太靠谱。

你为什么还要回来？

当我再一次看到他出现在这个人间地狱时，我难以掩饰自己的吃惊。

“真是太谢谢您了，能收留我再待一会儿。”他倚靠在牢门边，触目惊心的伤疤和瘀青张牙舞爪地爬在清秀的面容上。声音依旧是斯文而礼貌的，笑容还沾着些羞涩的甜味。

“谁知道列宁格勒这会儿就没车了，我手头没一点钱，也没法住在旅馆里。”

狱警不好意思地点点头，给他递了一叠被子，逃也似地走了，兴许是无法面对自己在过去那段时间对他的所作所为吧。

这间牢房是他在过去那段日子里常常住的，大小都不够他躺下来的。这当然是内务人民委员会故意而为之，他不肯承认自己与波兰情报机关互相勾结，无论他们怎么严刑拷打也不肯，因为他本来就是清白的，虽然他们不愿意相信就是了。

我有幸与他共度那煎熬的日日夜夜，深知他身心饱受的折磨与痛苦，更加难以理解他会选择在这里过夜的决定。

“我也不想回来的，回来干嘛呢。”他靠墙坐着，这三年来他习惯于以这样一种姿势入睡。

“我既没钱又没身份的，拿着这份命令说我是库班第五骑兵军的军长恐怕没人信，还不如在这凑合一通。”

“我真想露露和艾达啊……”他抚摸着墙角，嘴角上扬。他过去常念着家人的名字，仿佛能减轻一些痛苦似的，直到睡着为止。

“上次见到我的小麻雀的时候，她才那么点高。”他手比划了一下，到窗的距离的二分之一高。“她身材像我，腿长，现在该挺高了。”

“这三年我就像做了个噩梦一样，一觉醒来我还是骑兵军长，仿佛这些年倒的霉不存在似的。”

“我认为军队内部整肃是非常重要的，可内务人民委员会简直在胡折腾。”

他听见了监狱深处的刺耳叫声，下意识地看了看窗外的月亮。

“有时候我觉得他们也真累，那么折腾来折腾去的，到最后我都麻木了。”他不禁苦笑道，“到最后都麻木了……”

“他们也挺可笑的，尤施科维奇都牺牲那么多年了。突然说阿道夫跳出来说我俩都是波兰间谍。”

“有那么一瞬间，我真的想过，要是阿道夫活着还好，没死，出现在我面前甚至污蔑我是间谍我都会很开心。”月亮在他的视线中模糊了起来，“阿道夫会这么说，肯定是有原因的，就像别洛泽洛夫那样，给他们折磨的。”

“阿道夫是真的走了，我的老战友，我可真想你。平时工作忙到处跑，家都没时间回，反而什么也不是的时候想这想那了。”

“明天就能回家了，她俩肯定不在普斯科夫了。在哪儿呢……上次艾达给我写信，好像说是在阿姆纳维尔，那就去阿姆纳维尔好了。”


End file.
